


i'll kiss it better

by OnDesertSky



Series: joshler childhood bff au [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, joshler-fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Best Friends, Elementary School, Gen, Growing Up Together, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSH DUN, M/M, bb best friends who love each other a lot, bb jish & ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnDesertSky/pseuds/OnDesertSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh gets hurt at the park while they're playing together<br/>tyler knows exactly how to make him feel better</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(bb josh & tyler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctoberBaby (Emmysmiles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmysmiles/gifts).



The first time Josh sees Tyler cry goes a little something like this:

It’s one of those blindingly bright summer afternoons on a local playground. Cumulus clouds float happily in the blue sky, birds are chirping in a high soprano. Sunlight is glinting in harsh ribbons off of every available neon colored plastic surface. 

Tyler and Josh have been engaging in an enthusiastic rendition of “Mario” for the last hour or so, with Tyler playing the most coveted position of Luigi (because Mario is overrated, Josh!) and Josh duking it out for the part of Princess Peach with his sister. Of course, Josh won the role after bursting into tears the second he found out whoever got to play the princess got to kiss Tyler’s cheek at the end of the game, underneath the yellow slide. 

Tyler didn’t bother to hide his smile. Neither did the boys’ parents. 

Right at the moment where Tyler was going to swoop in majestically and save Josh from the evil Bowser (the most hated role was delegated to Josh’s sister, of course) the little girl screamed in pure rage and shoved Josh with all of her five year-old might. 

Josh let out a strangled cry and tumbled off of the wooden platform his small frame he’d been clinging to moments before. His tiny knees smacked against the ground with a dull thud, echoed shortly by the breath whooshing out of his lungs. Tyler ran over to his best friend as fast as his feet could carry him (he frowns a little to himself at his speed; his Ninja Turtle sneakies weren’t nearly as fast as the commercial said!) 

“Josh!” Tyler spits out, flailing to the ground beside his fallen friend. “You okay?”

“I-I don’t k-know,” Josh mumbles, his lower lip trembling. 

“Where’s it hurt?” Tyler asks very seriously. He’s seen his mom do this a thousand times.

“M-my knee,” Josh sniffles a little. Tyler can tell he’s trying not to cry, but he won’t say anything. “It hurts b-bad, Ty.”

“Lemme see,” Tyler says softly, reaching for Josh’s leg. “Gotta see if there’s blood.” 

Josh’s eyes widen at Tyler’s knowledge, straightening his injured leg out with a wince. Tyler’s fingers flutter over his leg, stopping once he finds the pool of blood on Josh’s kneecap. 

“There’s some blood here,” Tyler points out, looking up at Josh, who immediately glances down at the wound and promptly bursts into tears. “Hey Josh, it’s okay. We’ll get you a band-aid! My mom always gives ‘em to me. It’s okay!” 

His voice is taking on a slightly frantic edge. Josh’s tear streaked face is doing funny things to his tummy. Tyler gets up to ask his mom for a band-aid, but Josh snakes out a hand and latches onto his hand in a vice grip. 

“D-don’t leave,” Josh whispers, cheeks pinking at the words.

Tyler smiles.

“Okay,” He says softly, and quickly yells for his mom. 

A few agonizing minutes later, Josh’s band-aid has been carefully applied (by Tyler, of course; Josh wouldn’t let anyone else do it. He’d start wailing when they got too close) and the two boys are sitting on a picnic bench in the shade waiting for their mom’s to finish packing up the cars to leave. 

“Feel better, Josh?” 

“Still hurts.” Josh replies, wincing as he kicks his leg a little.

Tyler grins a little as he gets a brilliant idea.

He bends down slowly, carefully. His mom used to do this when he was really little (he insists he’s too grown up for it now, but Josh is special, he thinks. He could do this for his Josh). Tyler presses his lips lightly against the band-aid covering Josh’s scrape, blowing out a little as he pulls away. 

Josh’s cheeks are pink again, his brown eyes wide. 

“That always made me feel better!” Tyler smiles. Josh giggles. 

He definitely starts to feel better, then.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the sun itself, josh dun ^.^
> 
> if there's anything you'd like to see in this verse, pls leave it in the comments!!!   
> (they can be teens/older as well!)


End file.
